


Platonic Circumstances

by sara2117



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara2117/pseuds/sara2117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity's determined to learn to fight and help comes from a surprising source. Will a secret she keeps for 5 months change her and Oliver's relationship? And will it be for the better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Circumstances

**_Set in the hiatus between Seasons 2 and 3_ **

* * *

 

  
Felicity hands throbbed as she punched the punching bag as hard as she could, remembering to plant her feet just like Sara had taught her. Her anger bubbled up but she tamped it down with another hard punch to the bag.

She had failed…again. First with Shrapnel then with the Clock King.

The latest baddie Sigfried Mason had skills with a computer that surpassed her own and that very rarely happened. She had graduated MIT at the top of her class for crying out loud yet Mason had managed to hack her firewalls and implant a Trojan that raged through her systems. She had been able to save her babies. Why could she put a computer together from scratch but couldn’t keep a hacker out? She thought her firewalls were as great as the wall of China. Apparently not. Luckily Mason tipped his hand, just a small mistake and Felicity found his location. Soon after the team had taken him down but not without Felicity almost getting killed by Mason and Oliver having to rescue her… again.

That didn’t make her feel any better. She was tired of being the damsel. If she was going to be a valuable member of this team she needed to be able to protect herself. When she failed in the IT department she needed to be able to compensate.

After the team was back at the foundry and Mason secure in Iron Heights Oliver had assured her that it wasn’t her fault. She had nodded her head, Oliver had smiled at her, squeezed her shoulder and then he was gone, back to patrolling. Diggle had asked if she was OK and she had waved him off telling him to go spend time with the very pregnant Lyla. That’s how she found herself in front of the wing chun dummy clad in workout gear.

 _"You’re expertise was supposed to trump his,_ " Oliver's words rang in her ears. He had said that months ago, way before Slade had been defeated, but she could still hear it just as clearly.

”The one thing I’m supposed to be good at,” she murmured aloud, one more punch to the dummy. “And I fail.” Sweat beaded on her forehead. “Why aren’t you ever good enough Felicity?” as the words left her mouth she tried to land a swift kick to the dummy’s head lost her balance and unceremoniously landed on her back. “Ugghhhhh,” she groaned as her breath left her in a rush.

"You didn’t plant your standing foot." Felicity jolted at the voice coming from the shadows which she soon recognized. Sara came into the light and Felicity pushed to her feet, happy to see her.

"Sara, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to Nanda Parbat."

"I did for a few weeks, but then I was sent on a mission nearby and stopped to see Dad and Laurel," she said as she moved to stand next to Felicity and the dummy.

"You okay?"

Felicity wiped the sweat from her brow as she looked at her and nodded. Not trusting her mouth to babble her whole sob story of how she wasn’t good enough. That was pathetic and she was anything but pathetic.

"Really cause the last time I saw you hitting a dummy was when Tockman was in town," said Sara without preamble. Nothing like a assassin to cut straight the the point.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Felicity sighed and started to walk away mumbling under her breath. "Stupid fraking assassins." 

"Hey, wait. Where are you going? Come back over here."

"Why Sara? You saw what just happened. I’m just not a fighter like you, Digg and Oliver. Especially Oliver."

"Wrong, anyone can be a fighter. When it’s your life or someone you care about on the line,that’s when you see what you’re really capable of and Felicity I’ve seen what you’re capable off. You took down Tockman down with just a virus in his phone. I could never do that."

Felicity opened her mouth to interrupt her but Sara continued on.

“If it weren’t for you Oliver wouldn’t have been able to stop Slade and by that you saved the teams lives and the whole of Starling City. You saved my life by putting yourself in front of a bullet. You Felicity.” She emphasized her name. “You are a fighter,” Sara tapped the dummy. “and that is why I’m going to train you.”

"What? No, no, no. I’ll humiliate myself. No, Sara. "

"Relax, we wouldn’t do it here. I have a safe house that’s fully equipped with training gear. No need to worry about Ollie’s prying eyes."

The offer sounded tempting. She could learn to protect herself. Oliver wouldn’t worry about her as much and maybe she could go on more field missions.

"I don’t know Sara."

"It would be our secret, I wouldn’t even tell Ollie," she finished in a singsong voice.

That sold her. 100 percent.

"Okay," she said. "When do we start?"

"How about tomorrow," asked Sara.

"What about now?"

"Aren’t you tired? It’s two am."

"Nooo…pe," she said popping the P. "I haven’t had normal sleeping hours in over two years, I’m wide awake, and you’re a trained assassin. I bet you could stay awake for days, maybe even a week. Have you ever tried? I mean technically a human can stay awake for eleven days, but that comes with a host of side effects, hallucinations, memory loss…"

"Felicity," said Sara stopping her mid babble.

"Sorry," she apologized, slightly flushing over her ramble.

"It’s okay, I can see why Ollie finds it so adorable."

That really made her blush. “Lets go,” she said without looking at Sara while rushing over to grab her bag and stuff the outfit she was wearing earlier into it.  
The sound of the door opening spurred her to move faster and her and Sara were moving towards the alleyway entrance at a fast pace.

"Sara, hey," say Oliver glancing at Felicity who suspiciously wouldn’t look him in the eyes. "Where are you two going?" Felicity opened her mouth but Sara beat her to it.

"Girls night. Felicity spends too much time in this danky basement. We’re going to pick her up a hunk," she turned to Felicity. "Speaking of which I forgot to ask, are you into blondes or brunettes?" Felicity’s eyes went wide. "I’m guessing brunettes, they’re much more sexy and mysterious than blondes. No offense Ollie."

Oliver’s carefully constructed mask dropped for the briefest of moments, his eyes looking slightly panicked and she could see his fingers moving in that familiar nervous tell of his. Oliver glanced at her and Felicity could see something in his eyes. Was that… jealousy? No, she shook her head and then his mask was back in place and he was moving away from them.

"You girls have fun," he said in a monotonous voice.

With one last glace to Oliver Felicity walked out the door not noticing Sara wasn’t following her.

"Sara," said Oliver as he grabbed her wrist before she could follow Felicity. "I don’t have to tell you that you’re leaving with precious cargo. Do I?"

"I’d protect her with my life, Ollie. She like a sister to me and you know what I’d do for my family."

He nodded, her meaning was clear. She’d kill for her family, it didn’t matter that it wasn’t who he was anymore but if someone dare lay a hand on Thea or Felicity, so would he. He’d proven that theory with the Count. He let her go and then she was gone, taking someone irreplaceable with her, someone that held the power to make him kill and that he'd walk into the gates of Hell to save.

Felicity waited and Sara soon appeared. “Everything okay?”

"Yeah, just Ollie being a worry wart. Ready?" she asked.

 

* * *

>>\------>

  
The safe house was just as Sara had described. Fully equipped with everything she could imagine and things she’d rather not.

The training started and at first it was extremely difficult but Felicity wasn’t one to give up so she put her heart and soul in it and excelled. Weeks passed and Oliver was none the wiser. Felicity claimed the reason she was walking stiffly was because she had started a new Yoga class. Oliver believed her because she was far better at fibbing than he was. Every now and then Sara would have to leave for a mission but that didn’t stop Felicity from training. Sara had spoken to Nyssa and she was supportive of Felicity learning to fight, much to Felicity shock one day she showed up. If one day Felicity ever had to tell anyone how she was taught to fight,by two League Of Assassins Members, one being THE Heir to the Demon himself they would probably laugh in her face or run.

Before she knew it five months had passed and she could put Sara on the mat in under 3 seconds. Sara couldn’t hide her satisfied grin every time Felicity pinned her down.

"What," Felicity panted. 

"Nothing, it’s just I’m pretty sure you could kick Oliver butt right now."

Felicity laughed. “No way, this is Oliver we’re talking about, the vigilante called the 'Arrow' you know?”

"Yeah I know and I also know you could give him a run for his money. You’re a natural Felicity. Why do you think it didn’t take that long to train you?"

"Because I stink and you decided to give up on a hopeless cause," she said while lifting her water bottle to her lips.

"No, because you’re like a genius, what’s your IQ? Never mind, point is just like with computers you put your mind to something and you do it and that’s why I think you should challenge Ollie to spar."

Felicity spewed water. “What?” she gasped. Sara grabbed two towels, handed one to her and patted her own shirt dry from Felicity’s fountain incident. “NO! There’s no way in he…”

"Why not?" Sara cut her off. "Ta-er al-Sahfer is correct," said Nyssa interrupting yet another objection from Felicity. "Anyone I train could take on Oliver Queen after a day," she continued.

"Well they must not be me."

"Do not doubt yourself Sa’ Ida. Your mind is where the fight begins." she then turned to Sara."Ta-er al-Sahfer we must go, we have…," she trailed off looking at Felicity. "League business to attend to."

Sara let out a heavy sigh and looked at Felicity. "Promise me that if you decide to stop being stubborn you’ll let me know how the fight goes?"

Felicity lifted up her hand and said “Scouts honor, not that I was ever in girl scouts but if I were….” Sara laughed and started to leave. “Sara,” Felicity called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Both of you," she looked to Nyssa. "For everything."

"Take Care of Ollie," she said smiling.

"Good bye Sa’ Ida. Remember my words," said Nyssa and then they were gone into the night disappearing as stealthily as they had come.

Felicity went to the foundry still in her workout clothes, because of the whole ‘yoga’ thing, sounds of sparring met her ears as she opened the door. Once she was down the stairs she took the time to watch Digg and Oliver fight from near the darkened staircase. She couldn’t help but appreciate Oliver’s bare chest, muscles tight, sweat making him glisten. She shook her head and continued on to her computers before she could be discovered embarrassingly. She put her bag down, sat in her chair and began running diagnostics on her babies. Ten minutes later, the sparring was over. Both Digg and Oliver panting and grabbing their water bottles.

"Hey Felicity," said Digg. "How was ‘Yoga’?" Felicity had slipped one day and mentioned her training, thankfully it was only Diggle in the foundry and soon she had spilled her guts to the man that was pretty much her brother. He had promised not to tell Oliver and he hadn’t but that didn’t stop him from making pointed comments.

"It was great, the instructor says I’m ready to move on to the advanced class."

"Oh, really? You must be really good," he said laughing and Felicity smiled back at him. Oliver watched the exchange with questioning eyes but didn’t say anything.

"Well, I’m gonna head out, I have to stop my the store before heading home, Lyla’s been having craving for pickles and chocolate and she's scary when the cravings hit."

"Ewww, please tell me she doesn't eat them together," said Felicity with a look of disgust.

"No, thank God."

"I think you just jinxed yourself, or her rather."

"Don’t even start it Felicity, one day you're going to have some poor guy running all over the city trying to find what you're craving," he said with a smile. Felicity knew he wouldn’t trade it all for the world and the heavenly thought of one day being married to Oliver and having him bring her snacks for her pregnancy cravings made her have a pang in her chest.

"Good Night Digg," she said.

"Night Felicity," he said and moved to leave but before he could ascend the stairs he turned back to Felicity.

"Oh, Felicity I think you should teach Oliver some of your Yoga moves. He’s wound tighter than a spool of barbed wire," he said with a wink then he was gone.

Felicity turned back Oliver’s direction smiling and at her smile his lips couldn’t help but turn up.

"What made you start Yoga?"

"Well, as you might know, I have a sort of stressful job. I needed a way to let loose."

"You know my offer still stands, you can always talk to me," he said shyly.

"I know, just as you know you can always talk to me. About anything. You know that right?"

His smile stretched across his face, Felicity’s eyes dipped to his chest and she had no idea how long she had been staring before she forcefully jerked her eyes away from it. His blush and darker irises told her it had been a while. She cleared her throat

”You know I was taking more than yoga right?”

His eyebrows rose at that. "Really?"

"Yep, I was doing Weng Chun. It’s good for smaller people like me you know."

"Fel-i-city," he stretched her name out just like she loved. "You don’t have to know how to fight to be on this team. I’m more than willing to protect you. As is Digg and Roy. We’d all give out lives for you."

"I know that Oliver, just like I’d give my life for any one of yours." Oliver growled at that.

"If I have my way you’ll never have too," he said thickly.

"I can’t be a liability to this team Oliver. I can’t and won’t let any of you hurt yourselves over my habit of getting myself into trouble. This city needs you, I’m replaceable but you, John and Roy aren’t."

”You’re irreplaceable to me Felicity.”

Blue burned into blue and neither of them could look away. Finally Oliver broke the trance by asking her to show him what she had learned.

"Okay, but don’t laugh at me. I haven’t been doing it very long."

"Never," he said with a smirk as they walked to the mats.

"You ready?" he asked as they got in position in front of each other.

"Are you," she asked flirtily.

"Always," he replied.

He underestimated her. He came at her like he would a wounded deer and she used that to her advantage and blocked the punch he threw. His advances grew more difficult ad the minutes passed and she managed to block almost all of them.

"Very good," he said surprised.

"Ok now really come at me, I didn’t start yesterday."

"You sure?"

"Oliver," she groaned.

He gave into her and came at her like he would a criminal and in a flash of thrown punches and tangled limbs he was down on the mat, Felicity hovering over him, sitting on his stomach pinning his hands above his head, both panting hard.

"This isn’t how I imagined us ending up in this position," slipped out of her mouth and Oliver’s eyes grew even wider if that was even possible. "Did I say that out loud? Oh frack I did. What I mean is that I imagined us being in this position for another reason…and by that I don’t mean anything sexual. I meant…purely…platonic circumstances," she finished lamely, her face flaming so red she was sure she resembled a firetruck.

During her ramble she had released Oliver’s hands and he hand come up to rest on his elbows, his face had grown closer to hers until their lips were scant inches apart. His sat up further and Felicity slid into his lap. He looked deep into her eyes and his hands came up to frame her face.

"Purely platonic circumstances," she said again in a whisper. Their lips touching as light as a butterfly on a flower.

"Purely platonic," whispered Oliver against her lips and then it was like a damn broke. Oliver pulled her close, their bodies pressed so close she could feel his heartbeat against her breast. He slanted his lips over hers, one of her hands scraped against his scalp the other squeezing his bicep to pull him closer. One of his hand left her face and ran through her hair and rested against the back of her head, pulled her closer.

They kissed for what seemed like forever. Neither could get enough of each other. Oliver had kissed every part of her face and neck and she was sure turtlenecks were not in style with it being summer. Soon their lips returned to each others Felicity could feel herself burning but she couldn’t find it in her to want it to stop.  
But eventually they did, panting, Oliver wrapped her in his arms, Felicity rested her head against his neck and placed a feather light kiss on his Bratva tattoo. His heart beat wildly under her hand.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked when they had both gotten their breath back.

"The kissing or the fighting?"

He chuckled against her hair. “The fighting, I’m not sure I want to envision you kissing other guys,” he said quietly. She pulled back so she could see his face.

"You know for a hyper aware vigilante you sure are oblivious," she said lightly.

"Sara," he stated.

"Sara," she agreed.

"I’m not sure if I should be angry at her or…" he trailed off looking at her lips again. "Or thanking her," he finished huskily and that started another round of heated kissing that began to go farther until he pushed back lightly, pupils blown. "Felicity, not here. You deserve so much more than this."

"You’re all I want Oliver. Nothing else matter."

"But it matters to me Felicity. You mean more to me that anyone ever has and I want to, no I will do this right. I lo-…care about you too much to do it any other way." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Okay," she sighed and she squeezed her close. "Does that mean we’re dating?"

"Yes Fel-i-city," he laughed, "If you can call us that, then yes. I’m going to take you out on dates, lots and lots of dates." 'For the rest of our lives,' was left unsaid.

"Will these dates include make out sessions?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes they’re required."

"Good, then I guess I’ll date you then, I’ve put too much into you," she said before she caught her slip. "I don’t mean that sexuall-." Oliver cut her off with another kiss.

Turns out there were a lot of dates, and a wedding, two if you count Diggle and Lyla’s, and three if you count Thea and Roy’s 2 years later, and a few baby showers.  
She kept her promise to Sara and called her to tell her all about her and Oliver’s sparing match. Of course she kept a few details to herself.

Over the years everything changed but two things always stayed the same.

One was how much Felicity loved Oliver.

Two was how much Oliver loved Felicity.

**_> >\---->The End.<\----<<_ **


End file.
